Perfect
by TVaddict023
Summary: A oneshot in Kerry's point of view. Set in the first season. Just about Kerrykylebridget. Set before they kiss at the party.


A/N: Just a one-shot from Kerry's point of view. Set in the late first season.

He's perfect, absolutely perfect. I mean sometimes he can be a little annoying and he doesn't have the highest IQ, but still to me, he is perfect. His smile, his hair, and the way that no matter how much dad scares him he still comes over.

He can't possibly let someone like Paul Hennessey intimidate him from seeing the most important person in his life. After all they are the perfect couple. Blond meets stupid and it is like a match made in heaven. Sure they have nothing in common and spend most of their time at the mall, but together they are perfect.

Somehow they work together, Bridget isn't as shallow, and Kyle isn't as goofy when their together. They balance each other. And I am just waiting for that balance to be thrown off. Even though Bridget is my sister I can't help but want a wrench to be thrown into her wonderful life so that Kyle can be mine.

It may sound horrible, but somehow over the past year I have managed to fall for my sister's boyfriend. I would never do anything about it though, I am not that horrible. But I will sit quietly next Kyle on the couch while we wait for Bridget to put on the shortest skirt known to mankind.

I can sit a little to close to him, so I can smell his cologne and so that our arms touch. I shouldn't feel guilty for reaching over him, and practically laying on top of him to grab the phone off the table next to him, even though I don't have to make a phone call.

"Aren't you going to call someone?" I smile as his voice fills the silent room. I love his voice.

"Um…no, I just remembered that Christina is away this weekend." He nods and we sink back into a comfortable silence. I live for these moments, the times that we just sit together soaking up each others presence. Unfortunately after about seven minutes it starts to become an awkward silence. "I am going to get a glass of water, do you want one? You could die from dehydration in the time that it takes for Bridget to get dressed." I cringe slightly as I notice that I just insulted his girlfriend, but relax as I hear him laugh in response.

"That would be great Kerry, you are just so considerate." He says it in a teasing tone and I can't help but blush, I adore it when he teases me.

I sit back down and hand him his water and wait for him to say something. Finally he does.

"Hey, Kerry, Can I ask you something?"

Only if it's will you be my girlfriend. "Sure, what's going on?"

"I actually need your advice on something. It's about Bridget." I nod my head.

Maybe he is breaking up with her. "Sure, what is it?" I hold my breath as he tries to find the words.

"I want to tell her…um, I want to tell her" I take a drink of water as I wait for him to tell me that is going to dump my sister, and then I can tell him how I really feel about him. Then I can finally have him all to myself. "I want to tell her that I love her." I choke on the water in my mouth and take a second to comprehend what he just said. He loves her? I feel like a knife has been stabbed through my heart. And just to make it worse I feel so guilty for wanting Bridget to be in pain just so I can be happy. How selfish am I? "Do you think that she feels the same, because Kerry, I really don't want to tell her if she is going to laugh in my face." I nod, but have trouble finding the words.

I could lie to him, say that she doesn't love him, and that he should just end it with her and move on before he gets hurt. I want to tell him that I am the Hennessy sister that loves him, but I can't.

I know that Bridget loves him, and that she is going to be thrilled when he tells her tonight. Kyle is what keeps her sane, and the one person outside of the family that she shows her real heart too, and I can tear that away from her.

It would be to horrible to watch her cry, and see her heart broken, no, Bridget deserves this, and I am going to let her have it. I don't have any other choice.

"Kyle, Bridget loves you. Don't worry, she really loves you." A huge smile crawls across his face and I have to hold back tears. "Um…could you excuse me, I have to go." I run towards the stairs and sprint to my room. I open the door and see Bridget picking up her purse to leave. She sees me and smiles. God, she looks so happy.

Even after all of the fighting and the painful words that the tow of us have shared, I can't help but want her to be happy, and have everything that she wants. She deserves it.

"Kerry, are you okay?" She looks at me concerned and only then do I remember the tears streaming down my face. I look at her and shake my head. I want to scream 'no, I am not okay, I just had my heart obliterated', but I can't. She can never know how I feel about Kyle, the feeling alone is a huge betrayal. And the fact that I prayed for them to fail just makes it so much worse. Bridge deserves so much better. She walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "What happened?"

I hug her back and let her strong arms comfort me for a minute before I pull away. Wiping my eyes I reply. "Nothing too important, we can talk about it when you get back."

"Okay, are you sure?" I nod my head confidently. "Alright." She walks toward the doorway, but before leaving turns around one last time. "Just remember that no matter what it is you always have me okay?" I nod again and she leaves the room.

I crash onto the bed and let the tears fall freely. My heart breaks more and more with every second. Eventually I pull myself off of my bed and wipe away the tears. I hear Bridget come in the house and go downstairs to meet her.

"He loves me."

A smile covers her entire face and I can see the amazement and joy shining in her eyes.

A smile comes to my face as I look at her standing there. Having my own heart braking is worth it if she gets that kind of happiness.

I guess I will have to find a new guy, and let her have this one.

I walk over to her and give her a big hug.

Bridget is so much more important to me than any guy ever will be.

"_You only get one sister."_ My moms frequently spoken words ring in my head as I let go of Bridget.

Well, if I can only have one sister, I am glad that it's her, even if it means no Kyle. He's not that perfect anyway.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! Please review to let me know what you like and what you didn't! I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to write a review for me.


End file.
